


even more so

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Femslash, Physical Abuse, Victim Blaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora has tugged at it as she tried to get a straight answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even more so

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt Teen Wolf: Cora/Lydia - break at thefirst drabbletag over at femslash100.dreamwidth.org
> 
> I still don't have a beta, sorry! I've no idea why I write abuse only with those two, honestly I don't! it just happens that way ...

She is beautiful, maybe even more so that way. Lydia is sitting on the ground, her broken glasses clutched in one hand as she tries to come to grasp with what happened. She is adorable really with the way her hair is barely kept by her tie-  
  
  
Cora has tugged at it as she tried to get a straight answer;  
  
  
with the way her blouse Is slightly askew-  
  
  
she tried to sneak out and see Allison under the pretense that she had to take a book out of the library. As if Cora doesn't know better;  
  
  
with the light rose tint to her cheek-  
  
  
she just couldn't stop, admit to where she was really going , no. She had to defy her at every step!  
  
  
She is beautiful.


End file.
